Balatron
Balatron, formally known as Michael, is the main villain of the Steve Saga, but also the overarching antagonist of the entire Pikminjake Universe. Balatron is a Babylonian (Black Fantasy) and the Second Messiah. He was given the title "Angel of Chaos" due to his power and intelligence being on par with the Angels. He is the the creator of the Cyborgs. He would later go on to become a Starlight Warrior, and fight against the Archangels in the Starlight War. He married Pik-pik and had one daughter, Tiffany. He sacrificed himself in Circa 2608 AD to destroy Sans Jehovah. History In Circa 2047 AD, the Bahrag, Cahdok & Gahdok, secretly extracted a particularly potent piece of flesh from Sans Jehovah, and through ancient Babylonian alchemy, fused it with one of Cahdok's ribs, and an ancient prototype Failure of Infinity. The result was an entirely new breed of Babylonian, that started as an embryo and would grow into a stronger being akin to lifeforms from Earth. He was named Michael after the ancient Apostle (Archangel) that slay Leviathan. Michael spent his earliest days with his two mothers in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, his designated Wonder of the World. STEVE 7: "Michael of Babylonia" The Bahrag believed Michael to be the true Messiah, and they brought him before the Archangel Risebell. Though he refused to accept this proposition and told the Bahrag they had wasted their time. Aries accidentally stumbled into Elysium when crash landing through an unknown portal in Uranus. There, Aries met Michael, who took him to Babylon to meet Cahdok & Gahdok. The Bahrag made a deal with Aries, to send him back to the Light World, but to take Michael and allow him to be the Messiah for the people of the Light World. Aries and Michael are transported to Supreme Leader Tim Elric's last remaining Star Destroyer. Tim Elric is shocked by Michael, but his personal stress sends Aries and Michael on a quest to find more of the Cosmic Gemstones. During a short visit on Earth, Michael met Shadow Blade, who gave him the Dagger of Nebuchadnezzar, which carried the Blue Cosmic Gemstone, the Fruit of Mind. Returning to Tim, Aries and Michael's ship was tracked by the Galactic Alliance, and a war breaks out over Uranus. Eventually, the battle is brought momentarily into Elysium. The Starlight Warrior Twig the Pikmin fought with the young, untrained Michael. Twig spared Michael's life when he saw the innocence in him. Thorn, Edge, and other Starlight Warriors dropped nuclear bombs onto the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, killing the Bahrag. Michael was saved at the last minute by Tim and Shadow Blade. Michael was taken to the planet Kapura to train with Shadow Blade and Tim. Michael renamed himself Balatron, an old Babylonian word for "fool". BALATRON'S GATE & BALATRON'S GAME During Balatron's Gate, Balatron sends Tim Elric on a mission. During Balatron's Game, Balatron fights with Twig, in a battle that lasts months. Neither is victorious. STEVE 8: Destiny War Circa 2048 AD. After spending a year in training and undergoing missions for CATON, Balatron began his revenge plan to kill all the Starlight Warriors who murdered his parents (the Bahrag, and informally Aries). Balatron raids an ancient temple and finds another Cosmic Gemstone, 21, THE WORLD. He tests the power of the gemstone on Bob Dylan, killing him swiftly. Balatron then assaulted the Planet of the Sock Monkeys, asking the scientists to assemble an Infinity Gauntlet to be able to use the Gemstones together in unison. Twig arrives to defeat Balatron, but is too late, and Balatron uses the Infinity Gauntlet to snap, teleporting himself into the past, into circa 2024 AD, the moment during the final episode of Search for Mother where he fights Coal, Helios, Moss, Ember, and Lemuel. He is surprisingly defeated. He is then approached by Lemuel, who joins Balatron. Lemuel would train under Balatron until circa 2049 AD. During these 25 years he continued to train and be created a group of powerful Cyborgs, including Lemuel, Hydraxon, Steve the Trooper, and Sonic the Hedgehog. He put Lemuel and Hydraxon into a comatose state. In circa 2028, he accidentally transferred his soul into Bill Billyson, which he remained until a battle with Twig released Balatron in Circa 2047 AD. Balatron spent two years transferring his soul around until he finally regained his body on Colony 001 in circa 2049 AD. At full power, Balatron attacked Easterland and killed the Starlight Warriors Thorn, Edge, Blossom, and Sunny. Then he reactivated his Cyborgs Lemuel and Hydraxon to begin his apocalyptic plans. Balatron sent his Cyborgs to acquire the remaining Cosmic Gemstones and the Blades of Chaos. Using these items he will attempt to reconstruct the universe in his image. This started an intense battle between the forces of the Galactic Alliance and Balatron's Cyborgs. At one point, Balatron undergoes a transformation to make his body more powerful. This form is known as Balatron Prime. Eventually he faces the remaining Starlight Warriors in battle, and Twig finally defeats him by becoming Super Omega Stevig Minjak The Pikmin Trooper Ultimate. However, the heroes are sidetracked by the unexpected appearance of the Archangel Maximum Warp, immediately starting the Starlight War. Starlight War During the war, Balatron went into hiding, giving the Infinity Gauntlet to Lemuel. Long after the war ended, Balatron began a simpler life, and changed his form into Chibi Balatron. He lived on Earth and got a job as a production designer for a big film studio. Eventually he met Pik-pik, who was an actor on a film he worked on. He fell for her, and she enjoyed his company. They never got formally married, but they lived quite happily together. They eventually had a daughter, named Tiffany. Balatron began to suspect Tiffany to be the true Messiah for the universe, but not before Lemuel's Insurrection caused Tiffany to be locked up in the Throne of Broken Dreams. Without an army, the long unpracticed Balatron was incapable of facing Lemuel, who had the Infinity Gauntlet. STARLIGHT PLATINUM In circa 2608, Lemuel began another unexpected roundup of "potential starlight children", but he also rounded up Balatron while he had the chance. Balatron teamed up with a few captured Starlight Children, including Abel, Dimitre, and Skye. Together they attempted a raid on the Throne of Broken Dreams, but were captured. During a direct confrontation with Lemuel, Balatron was almost killed, faking his death as Lemuel stabbed him with an Angel Spear. After the Starlight Children defeated Lemuel and freed the prisoners, Balatron re-awoke, but remained hidden to keep himself a surprise. After discovering the Infinity Gauntlet had been taken to the Planet of the Sock Monkeys, Balatron raided the facility housing the Gauntlet, and equipped it, gaining back all the power he had lost. He proceeded to attack Colony 001 again, this time only looking for his daughter Tiffany. Matoro retaliated with an onslaught of attacks, but Balatron succeeded by absorbing the attacks and becoming Balatron Godzilla form. Balatron grabbed Tiffany and took her through a direct portal to Elysium. In Elysium, Balatron was immediately defeated by Maximum Warp's army of Duanes and was locked away in Sans Jehovah's stomach. Soon, he was rescued by the Starlight Warriors, and they all began a final attack against Sans Jehovah and Maximum Warp. Balatron sacrificed himself by merging with Sans Jehovah, destroying both beings forever. STEVE G (Alternate Timeline) Steve takes Balatron to the end of time at the end of Steve 8. Balatron is defeated by Steve, and the two of them recreate the universe in an endless cycle. In Steve The Trooper Adventures G, Balatron is a Starlight Warrior fighting against Maximum Warp. Abilities Balatron is a Babylonian, also known as a Black Fantasy and the only Black Fantasy that is sentient, making him fully aware of his unlimited power. This causes him to be very chaotic in nature. He is a master of chaos, and uses the power of chaotic energy in the universe to perpetually give him power. With the Infinity Gauntlet, he has true unlimited strength. A single punch is so powerful, it sends mortal victims out of the universe at a speed trillions of times faster than the speed of light. He is practically indestructible. He can go Super Saiyan, and further into Super Saiyan 2. In the Steve G timeline, he gains a different final formBalatron's final form is Balatron G, which is Mewtwo from Pokemon. This form he has true control over his unstable body. Motives and Character Balatron's one true motive in life is similar to that of all Black Fantasy, to cause a mass extinction on Earth, and use the life force harvested to cultivate more life on other planets. However he also wishes for true equality in the universe and to avenge his Black Fantasy brethren who have been abused by the Angels. What is unexplained is that Balatron also wants to make clothing for women (nonspecifically, all females of any race in the universe). He also shows signs of wanting to wear women's clothing himself. He never laughs, but likes to tell jokes and make light of situations, most notably before he kills people. He also generally gets very opinionated over things and annoyed by other people who don't listen to him. Notes * Balatron was conceived when Pikminjake's friend wanted to add a character to his story. The character, was a master of chaos and would only be there to annoy people, this eventually became what is Balatron today. * Balatron's character is partially based off of the stereotypical Tumblr user, someone very opinionated and supportive of total equality. * Balatron's favourite Monster is the Brachydios. * Balatron's theme song is Brave Icon (Brachydios Battle Theme) from Monster Hunter. * Young Balatron, Michael's, theme song is Tower of Babel by Yoko Kanno. * Balatron's Brickshelf Gallery: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=576551 * Somewhere after the first trailer of The end of Twig Pik-pik 2: Godslater, a Balatron Youtube Channel was created by an unknown individual and started commenting on various future videos posted by MINJAK and made a few meme videos on their own. This was untill the COPPA Changes which eliminated all of the comments and making their noteriety vanish. Category:Characters Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures G Category:Search For Mother Category:Villains Category:Black Fantasy Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Starlight Platinum Category:Caton Category:Babylonian Machines